The Ririe Family
Jo Frost encounters the Ririe Family, a family with four children. Selia (9), Hallden (7), Blake (3) and Broden (1), whom they call Brody. Recap As observation begins, Jennifer is getting the kids ready and Blake dissapears. Jo and Jennifer follow him and reel him back in. Jennifer informs Scott, who just laughs at her. After Jenn and Jo had a talk, Jennifer and the kids head for the mall. Blake runs off in every direction, at one point forcing Jennifer to leave behind the other kids to reel him back in. Back at home, Jo notices that the kids are constantly snacking. Even baby Brody helps himself to snacks from the pantry. When Jenn tells Hallden and Blake that they cannot get any more snacks, Blake has a tantrum. Jennifer and Scott are on different pages when it comes to snack time. Scott is happy for the kids to snack constantly. The kids refuse to sit down for lunch time. Jennifer feeds Blake some cheese, which he spits into the trash can. Scott thinks it's no big deal that he doesn't eat because he drinks chocolate milk. When Jo brings up Blake running off at the parents meeting, Scott laughs. Jo tells him that he needs to respect and support Jennifer. Jo later says that he felt like he was being picked on by Jo. Jo brings in a routine, which highlights snacks, limiting them to three a day. When Jo introduces the rules, she addresses Blake specifically. She introduces the Naughty Circle for Blake and the Naughty Room for Selia and Hallden. Blake tries to run off again, so Jennifer puts him on the Naughty Circle. Jo puts locks on the door to keep Blake from running off. When Jennifer takes the kids to the park, Jo introduces her to the Roaming technique. Jo brings in snack jars. She clears out the snacks that she thinks are trash and lets the children choose three of the remaining snacks for their jar. Jo makes the parents write down what they need from each other. The children now all sit down at dinner, but Blake refuses to eat. When Jennifer says that she wants him to eat three bites, Jo corrects her since Blake would not be able to "survive" on two bites. With some encouragement, Blake eats. Jo leaves for a few days. With Jo gone, Jennifer handles with Naughty Room and Circle very well, but Scott does not seem involved. Jennifer conforts him about it during Same Page time. Blake somehow manages to get out of the house when his parents forget to lock the door and continutes to run off at the mall. Jo, Jennifer and the kids head for the mall once again. Blake is promply forced to hold on to the stroller again. Jo assists the parents with the same page technique again. When Blake jumps onto furniture, Scott puts Blake on the Naughty Circle. Before Jo leaves, Selia presents her with a picture of show and Baby Brody pointing at her shoes that she drew. At the family update Jennifer says she feels like it's invasion of the body snatchers as her kids are so much better behaved. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Naughty Room Episodes Category:Naughty Circle Episodes Category:Roaming Technique Episodes Category:Snack Jar Technique Episodes Category:Families with Four Children Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Same Page Episodes